Marcellus' Log
by tauva101
Summary: Octavius Harpax Marcellus is a proud son of Guilliman, and an even more proud member of Cawl's Primaris Marines. After the closing of the Indomitus Crusade he is sent to a backwater Chapter known as The Blue Flames, and discovers the galaxy is a much stranger place than he remembers
1. Chapter 1: Poleyn Death Grip

As I fly through the air, gripping an Astartes Chapter Master's leg with all my might, a few questions start to go through my mind. Questions such as "Why am I here?" "Why is Osiris so insistent on this?" and "None of those red-armoured Tempests can see this right?" are at the forefront, but others are there too, questions more along the lines of "Why do I not have my own jump pack?" "How does my life get to the point where this is not even the strangest thing to happen this week?" and "What happened to that Illuminator squad I saw a moment ago?" are up there too. I eventually decide the best course of action is to simply ask, making use of the speaking talents no doubt passed down through all of Ultramar's warriors throughout the ages.

"Remind me again sir, why exactly is this necessary?" That maybe could have come out better, luckily the smile on his face means he did not take offence at my blunt question.

"We need you to take down that craft, and you have no jump pack of your own, Commander!" Technically speaking none of what Chapter Master Jubal Osiris said was wrong, but I would have thought a Chapter as superstitious as The Blue Flames would have a more philosophically inclined warrior at its helm or at least one with a more refined figure. Thoughts of the Chapter's command staff would have to wait though, as we are fast approaching the hijacked transport ship, and I swear I can make out laughter coming from the Kroot mercenaries onboard. I suppose it's fair enough that one of us has some fun doing this, even more so if it's the one about to die.

As Osiris flies overhead, firing a blistering hail of mass reactive rounds from his _Fist of Defiance_ , I release his armour's poleyns from the death-grip I had on them, and allow myself to drop down onto the surface of the ship with all the grace Belisarius Cawl imparted onto me. It turns out however, the hijacked Arvus Lighter was not designed to deal with the weight of a fully armoured Primaris Space Marine falling on it like that, now I know they are laughing. Very well, one can never underestimate the importance of the element of surprise, and this was certainly that if anything. I landed on my feet after the fall, so I draw my power sword and lunch at the nearest Carnivore.

It anticipated the thrust, and dodged out of the way, spinning its rifle and using the momentum to knock my blade off course, or so it thought. As I spun with the turn, I swung my fist out to catch it off guard, the blow connecting with the satisfying crunch of bones snapping under pressure. As the Kroot reeled from the impact, I drew my sword up and pierced through its skin, splitting the head in two like an overripe fruit. As the Xenos' brain splatters over the floor, I feel a grin start to form on my face. But now is no time for patting myself on the back, Omnissiah knows with these pauldrons that would be easier said than done, the rest of the alien warband seems to have reacted badly to my killing of their friend.

They wish to kill an Astartes? Let alone one of Cawl's Primaris?

Let them try.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Passenger

As the second creature swings it's rifle at me, I swing my sword up suddenly, allowing the powerful blade to take the full force of the blow. The impact knocks me off balance, serves me right for getting ahead of myself, these "Kroot" were not around when I was born, and this is the first time I have actually seen them up close.

Thankfully I recover quickly, twirling my sword to force the creature to bring it's rifle up in a defensive position. In a single swift motion, I bring up my free hand and use it to pull the primitive weapon away from its body, exposing the creatures wrists, which I bring my blade down on at a speed that surprises even myself. As the creature recoils in shock and pain, and its blood spews over the floor, I switch to a reverse grip and drive the energy-sheathed blade through the Xenos' neck, killing it instantly.

I notice the wry grin on my face has grown into a proper smile, and I take the moment to rip off my helmet, taking a deep breath of the claustrophobic air of the Arvus craft as I give my sword a flourish and eye up my next target. I quickly go into a sprint, rushing the Kroot creature before it has a chance to fully react. Just as quickly I leap up, using a wall to boost myself, changing the angle of attack at the last possible second so I can swiftly bisect the panicking Xeno, viscera splattering over the craft and my own armour, something I'm sure I would anger me later but for now I push to the back of my mind.

A quick glance around the Lighter reveals that there are only two Kroot warriors left in the fight, one of which I identify as a leader of some kind from its headwear and the other seems no different from the rest, maybe a little taller. I charge the leader, and it raises its weapon to shoot me down, a blinding orb of angry plasma fire slamming into my right pauldron, knocking me back. I dive behind a crate and draw my own firearm, two can play at that game, Xenos filth. My power sword sheathed, and my Auto Bolt Rifle in my hands, I peek my head around the corner and lay down a punishing salvo of bolts, forcing the Kroot into cover. I then swap my rifle into my left hand, and draw my sword again, keeping the Kroot creature suppressed as I make my advance.

As I'm about to round the corner and show the creature the business end of my sword, I hear something move behind me. Almost too late I remember the second Kroot, a moment later I feel it's bulk on my back, trying to wrestle me to the ground or at least hold me in place. Suffice to say it doesn't work, the bulk and muscle power of a fully armoured Primaris Marine being more than enough to stop anything this size from interfering on a physical level, but the assault distracts me from the Kroot leader, who charges me with an ornate looking knife and what I keenly recognise as a feral warcry bellowing from its throat. I roar out a warcry of my own in response, and turn to face the oncoming threat, my power sword stopping the knife mid-swing.

The turn throws both me and my unwanted passenger off-balance, and I lean into it, throwing the Kroot face-first into a crate with a thud that reverberates throughout the craft. The creature survives this with no obvious damage, aside from its beak looking somewhat shorter, and gets up quickly, bringing its own bladed rifle to bear and swinging it into my pauldron, the crude blade leaving an ugly scratch on the insignia. Now I may not be the most zealous of The Blue Flames, but I still hold my Chapter in high regard, as any Space Marine should do, so this is not something to take lightly. Driving my shoulder into the filthy creature, I knock it into the crates behind it with enough force to leave a sizeable dent in the boxes, I then raise my boltgun directly into its mouth, pulling the trigger and feeling my smile return as the mass-reactive shell detonates within its xenos brain matter, splattering my armour with gore.

Enraged at its comrade's execution, the Kroot leader starts swinging its blade in wild, brutal arcs, catching my wrists and tearing my sword from my grip. I move with the force, balling my right hand into a fist and swinging a highly telegraphed punch at the Xenos, it sees it coming and ducks, moving right into the foot I placed. A classic trick, one even my father back home on Ishcara would appreciate, but it works, and that is the important part. It hits the floor, and before I can go in for a finishing blow another wild slash glances against my leg. I back away and roll towards my sword, the creature taking the chance to get back on its feet. Seeing the distance between the two of us, the Xenos charges, knife held high above its head. I turn, sword back in its scabbard, and draw my boltgun, firing a punishing barrage into the unprotected target approaching me, the Kroot's demolished body landing on the ground mid-charge.


End file.
